Her Lips
by Wamakai
Summary: "His gaze was removed from the soft glow of her blue, blue eyes and dragged to those lips..." Minor angst  ***Zutara oneshot; very minor Ty Laru, Taang and Sukka. Don't like, don't read.***


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM ONLT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY.**

Her lips bothered him the most.

He could stare at them all day. When she smiled, it was with the slightest tilt of those soft pink lips. When she was thinking, they were pursed together so tightly, he was sure they got bruised. When she was nervous, she chewed on them in the cutest way...

It was almost all he could think about whenever she was around and it almost drove him mad!

Right now, she was hiding behind her brother and laughing as Suki tried to catch her, her long brown hair trailing behind her. Aang was sitting next to Ty Lee Haru and Toph, his arm draped around Toph's shoulders. She was going to take exception to it in a moment then he would be providing some entertainment of his own.

Zuko was sitting not far from either couple and watching the festivities continue. He only wished Mai had been there with him, at least for company... but he hadn't seen or talked to her in months. He sighed and turned to head towards the balcony. Some time away from... her... would do him a world of good. It was getting a little easier to think about other things.

That was a lie. When he was away, he thought about her. When he was with her, he couldn't stop looking at her. When she was in the next room, he thought about the small distance that separated them. When he woke up, his first thought was how she was waking up... He would have to stop sometime, but right now, there was little he could do about any of it. He slammed his fist into the marble balcony banister.

"Are you alright Zuko?" came her voice. He felt it flow right through him and out into the cool night air. She was watching him now, worried about him. Sometimes, he would look wistful and happy. Other times, like this, he would look frustrated and angry at someone or something and it worried her. Perhaps he was reverting to his old ways? He'd always had a formidable temper to be sure, but these episodes were nothing compared to his usual anger. Even his eyes glowed a brighter amber than usual.

Those same eyes were turned towards her now.

"I'm fine," he said and turned away. She should turn and head back. He wasn't in a mood to talk. But she couldn't. Not when she felt there was something seriously bothering him. She had to know what was wrong. He looked back up and she smiled taking a step towards him.

There it was again. He held his breath as she came towards him. She was simply breathtaking. Perhaps it was just his loneliness convincing him that he felt anything for her. Perhaps he was just being silly about it. But she was smiling at him. His gaze was removed from the soft glow of her blue, blue eyes and dragged to those lips...

"Zuko..." she said noticing a different kind of glow in his eyes now. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and being held so gently she could burst with tenderness. Then she noticed that his lips were on hers, teasing, touching, taunting, not quite taking, but giving and giving and begging her to accept him. With a sigh, she did and his hold grew tighter, though not uncomfortably so.

He murmured her name between kisses. She almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry," he said when he finally pulled away and noticed the surprise on her face. It was more of incredulity at what they had just done, however, but he hadn't realised that yet. He started to say more but she placed her finger on his lips and smiled.

"Don't be," she whispered before she kissed him again.

Iroh watched the couple with a smile on his face. Behind him, Sokka and Suki were sitting by the fire together and Toph was seated next to Aang, having allowed him to at least hold her hand. Haru and Ty Lee had gone off into the garden earlier and hadn't come back inside yet.

He had hoped that Zuko would find someone for himself and now with the scene that was unfolding before him, he could rest assured that things might just work out for his nephew.


End file.
